


Pride Month

by SpaceHappened



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHappened/pseuds/SpaceHappened
Summary: It is June First and there is a Grave to visit.
Relationships: Polyamorous Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Pride Month

Happy Pride Month.

Sun fell on the pillow.

They turn their head away from it.

“What time is it?” the person in bed asked.

“Noon.” Came the answer from the AI.

“Well that means that I’m doomed.”

“Why is that?”

“My love is not patience.”

“Well they promised to wait for you forever if they had to so…”

The AI trailed off.

“I know, I need to get dress's.”

“Your clothes are on the Chair.”

“Thank you, Jake.”

“Your welcome.”

“See you later and tell Beth that I will be stopping by to see Kate this evening.”

“Every well.” After a short car ride.

They walk in to the small Cemetery and up to the grave.

“Hi, you look like death this afternoon…ok that was terrible. I’m see that psychologist that you told me to go see.”

“Beth is staying with your older brother I’m not being a good partner right now at lest I’m being a good parented to Kate…She thinks that you will come home…should have.” “No, you would tell me to move on maybe name a child after you and get over it…Beth needs me right now… Please forgive me for being to slow to safe you My Love.”

The head stone reads.

Zan Aster 1995-2020 Lost their life for a country that did not respect them.

Their partner pours water on the little tree growing behind it and kiss’s the top of it then walk away from the grave out of the grave yard and into the evening to go and spend the first of June with their wife and child.


End file.
